Thunderbirds Are Go! - The Halloween Collection 2016 Edition
by homel001
Summary: A Collection of One shots that see our favorite family deal with spooky goings on. Scott and Virgil are chased by a creature in the woods, Kayo and Alan come face to face with a shadow man on the island and The family have an interesting Ouija Board session. Completed Rated T
1. Stalked in the Shadows

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **Stalked in the shadows**

 **by Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: This is a one-shot that I've written for Halloween. I hope you all enjoy it. All rights are reserved as I don't own any of the characters from the show.**

Scott Tracy Personal Video Log. Recording in progress.

I haven't been sleeping. I just haven't been able too because it's been eating away at me for days. I've been hiding this story from my brothers because both Virgil and myself haven't been able to explain it. I guess our family are level-headed skeptics when it comes to unexplained things because of the age that we live in. We live in a world where science and technology run it for the most part. When these strange incidents occur, you're just not prepared for it. That's exactly what happened to Virgil and me on the night of October 31st. Halloween. As much as what I am about to reveal here may sound crazy, I can assure you that it's real. I'll stake my reputation on it.

It began as a routine call from John up in the station. He had received an automated distress call from an old GDF booster station in the middle of the Maryland countryside. Now usually those alarms are triggered manually when someone needs help in an event of an emergency. Thunderbird One was currently undergoing repairs so Virgil took the job. I tagged along with him in Thunderbird Two and we headed off into the sunset. By the time we got there, we treated it like a standard search operation. The moon hung in the air, illuminating the area for us which was a huge help. We had a plan in mind for when we landed. Virgil set us down as close as he could to the signal's point of origin. It was in the middle of an open patch of land which was surrounded by dense woodlands that moved off in all directions. Sure it gave off a creepy setting. The thing is, it was Halloween so naturally you chalked it all up to being apart of the hype that holiday had to offer. We grabbed our equipment, left the Thunderbird and began to case the area. Virgil searched the woodlands behind the craft to see if there was anyone still around while grabbed a detector and followed the signal to its source.

I couldn't see. Even with my powerful flashlight, I could just make out my hand in front of my face. It was like the forest had taken on its own personality. I kept reminding myself that the booster stations wasn't far away and that the sounds I was hearing were my own. I could hear the crickets chirping in the distance accompanied by the sound of wolves howling into the night. Yeah, it was creepy, but it wasn't enough to deter me. After all, I did have a job to do. Climbing over a few downed tree logs, I arrived at a dip in the ground. It was heavily covered in foliage to the point that I nearly fell into it. I placed a series of glow sticks there to mark it so I could avoid it on the way back. Looking back now, I regret my decision to do that as the bright green fluorescent light from those glow sticks probably attracted the presence of something I wasn't prepared for.

I arrived at the booster station without injury. It was pitch black and for some reason, the air felt thick. Even through my helmet's air filter system, I could smell a foul rotten stench that just made me feel sick. I pressed on, however, checking the alarm triggers at the booster station. Something had tripped the security sensors but I couldn't find any indication that someone was here. I scanned the floor with my flashlight. There were no footprints, no equipment left behind, no liquid chemical traces but the booster station recorded someone in the area. The data still flashed on its small built-in computer screen. My head hurt with confusion. It didn't make any sense. I leant up against the small brick wall where the computer panel was situated and took a moment to process the situation. Then there was that stench. It was a serious offence to my sinuses that I felt like I was going to throw up there and then. After a few moments of this unpleasant odour, I tried to reach Virgil on my wrist communicator. I tried to reach him multiple times, but all I received was a wall of static. I called out to John up in the station only to receive the same result. I started to get concerned at this point because I knew fully well that our equipment was functioning at full capacity. I spun on my heels and shone my light back in the direction in which I came. It was at that moment when my ears tuned into the sound of crunching and cracking to my right. My instincts kicked in. Someone had just entered the area with me. Slowly and cautiously, I turned my head towards the direction to the sounds. That was when I saw it.

This figure stood there. That's all I can describe it as. A shadow figure that definitely didn't look human. It looked humanoid, but something was telling me that it wasn't a man. The Moonlight broke through the trees behind this thing, completely immersing it in shadow. My heart began to pound. I felt tense with fear. I never felt anything like it. Sure I've had a few harrowing close encounters during previous rescue operations, but this was terror. Pure terror. My body tensed up on the spot almost like a temporary state of paralysis. I immediately connected the foul stench to this thing. I tried to work up the courage to move hand which was still tightly clutching the flashlight. Before I could begin to move, the creature shifted its posture. It had now stood completely upright with its head held hight. I looked in disbelief as the creature revealed two huge curved horns that sat on top of its head, much like a goat. This thing had to have been Six feet tall. If it was someone's idea of a practical joke then it was done in bad taste. I wanted to laugh nervously, but my instincts told me otherwise.

As everybody knows, we have something known as the fight or flight reflex. When we face a dangerous situation, we react in one of two ways. We either fight the threat or we run away from it to safety. Well, mine kicked in around about this time as the creature began to snarl and growl towards me. I knew that this thing had been watching me the whole time while I was checking out the booster station. A voice screamed inside my head. _"Shine your light on it!"_ Of course! Perhaps if I had thrown light in its face, it would flee just like any wild animal when it's startled. However to my disbelief, as I began to point the flashlight at it, it leapt back into the bushes. My jaw dropped open. This creature didn't step back or turn to run. No. It leapt backwards at an impressive distance. I seized the moment. I couldn't take the chance of it returning to attack me. I turned and I ran.

As I picked up the pace, I tried to put a fair bit of distance between myself and the creature. Unfortunately, I had thrown myself into a false sense of safety. In my panicked state, I had completely forgotten about the glow sticks which I had placed in the ditch earlier. I tripped over a disjointed log and tumbled right into it. I heard a sound coming from the direction behind me. It was the sound of something moving through the trees, crunching the leaves as it went. The sound grew louder by the second. The thing was chasing me and I had little time to do anything about it. I knew that the more I'd sit there listening to sounds, the greater the chance of it gaining on me. My heart was about to leap out of my body and do a runner. I found it hard to breathe. I remember thinking as this all went down. " _Come on, Scott. Breathe. Go and find Virgil."_

I picked myself up off the muddy ground, repeating those words in my head. Somehow, it helped me focus, but the sounds continued. I could hear a distinct clomping sound that seemed to be coming from all around me. As I continued back towards the clearing, I deduced that the creature was possibly observing me, studying me as if anticipated my next move. I used this to my advantage. I dived towards the ground and reached for a sharp jagged rock. I wasn't going to satisfy this thing any longer with my fear. I grabbed my flashlight and shone it's high powerful beams into the dark. The sounds had stopped altogether. I didn't see anything. After a few moment of just sitting there, I concluded that the thing had eventually backed off and left me alone. Relief set in. I wish it was only temporarily. At that moment, I got up assuming that it was over. The adrenaline had gradually left my system. I felt drained and exhausted for some reason. I must have hyperventilated during the tumble in the ditch. I guess anyone would have if they were in the same situation.

The next half an hour felt like an eternity. I had continued in a straight line ahead of me with no sense of direction and time. I felt delirious almost as if this forest had consumed me with its darkness. I had been dragging my legs with exhaustion and needed to rest. Five minutes was all I needed at best. I took the opportunity by perching up against a huge oak tree. As soon as I removed my helmet to wipe the sweat off of my face, my senses kicked in again. It was the sound of hysterical birds flying out of the trees that put me on edge. I felt paranoid at the fact that the creature hadn't truly left me alone. Oh how right I was there. I peered round to face a gap in the treeline. It was there. I couldn't believe it. It was sitting there, hunched over by two large rocks. I watched as it leapt up onto one of the rocks, staring at me. I fell bent over backwards just looking at it again.

I was caught off guard as the creature let out a high, blood-curdling cry. It wasn't of this world. I can't even begin to describe what it sounded like. I just knew that it represented something evil. The sound lasted for about Sixty seconds not that I was able to keep count or anything. This time, though, I felt angry. An overwhelming sensation of rage and frustration set in. I got up and took a step forward towards it. I remember questioning my actions in the moment. _"What are you doing? Are you insane?"_ Well, you see that was the thing. I didn't know what I was doing. I just felt compelled to call out to it.

"Hey! You!" I barked at it with confidence. "What do you want with me!? Go away! Just leave me alone! You hear me!? GO...AWAY!"

To my surprise, the creature seemed to be co-operative. It backed away slowly and took off once again into the shadows. I began to calm down as my usual rational senses returned. It felt as if my surroundings had returned to me. I suddenly remembered where Thunderbird Two was. It was like as if somebody had flicked a switch in my head. I made a B-line for the clearing. As I stepped out onto the grassy plain, I spotted the Thunderbird sitting there right where we left it, but there was no sign of Virgil. I began to wonder if he had seen the same thing as I had. This wasn't the ideal time to speculate, though. My first priority was to locate my brother and get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

I backtracked around to the other side of the craft. I eventually found him, slumped up to the side. I called out to him a few times. His head jerked around suddenly to face mine. The light in his helmet illuminated his face. He had lost all colour in his face and his eyes conveyed a look of terror and confusion. I grabbed him by the shoulders to tell him what I had just encountered, but it had become apparent that I wasn't the only one.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" I asked him, shaking him by the shoulders. "We've got to get out of here. It's too dangerous! Virgil? Can you hear me? Say something!?"

Virgil tried to speak. His bottom lip quivered forcing him to drop his words. His eyes met mine. I had never seen him so scared in his life. Virgil was always the strongest one out of all of us. He had the most confidence and was always considered as the bold and honest one out of the five of us. To see him this way was a statement in itself.

"Sc- Scott. I just saw you." He stuttered. "Y-You were standing over there behind the trees."

"But I was in the opposite direction, bro. I was chased by something. You couldn't have seen me."

Virgil was adamant about his experience. He took a few moments to go into detail and open up to me what he had just seen. He raised his left arm and shakily pointed towards the spot where he had allegedly "seen me."

"I was checking out the woods by the security fence." He began. "I didn't see anyone around so I decided to come back and report it in."

"Go on?" I continued.

"I saw someone standing upright ahead of me." He said trembling. "I shone my light on him and... and... it was you."

I gulped heavily. My throat had become dry after the excessive breathing and running that I had done.

"What was I doing?"

"You stood there. You were just standing there silently with your back to me. It was as if you were paralysed on the spot. I called out to you twice...but... you didn't reply. I then called out again and..."

"And what? Bro, what happened?"

"You turned around slowly and just stared at me. There was no expression on your face at all. Your eyes were blank. The part that creeped me out though was that before I could react, you just opened your mouth and you let out this inhumane, evil, blood-curdling cry. It wasn't even in your voice, bro."

Of course, the cry. I couldn't help but connect it all together. I wanted to act fast, but it was clear that Virgil hadn't finished his story.

"What happened after that?" I went on.

"I dropped my flashlight in a panic." He concluded. "When I picked it up and shone it back at the trees, You were gone. You just vanished. I didn't hear anything. No footsteps, no grunting. You had just vanished. That's when I ran out here to try and process it all. The next thing I know, there you are. The real you that is."

I didn't understand. How could have I been in two places at once? There was no doubt that the creature was behind it all. I grabbed Virgil and dragged him towards the entry hatch. As we arrived at the front of the Thunderbird, a distant sound caught our attention. It stopped us in our tracks as it grew louder and louder. Vocals began to form within the voice as it echoed throughout the trees.

"Hey you!" "Hey you!"

I felt as if I was going to pass out as I could see the creature linger in the shadows. The voices continued only now they were starting to take a distinct tone. I was familiar with the tone which chilled me right to the core. The voice was my own. I couldn't even begin to fathom what had all transpired. This creature not only took my form to scare Virgil, but it was now mimicking my words in my voice. It was my voice alright only it was being projected in a slightly higher pitch.

"Hey you!" "Leave me alone!" "Hey you!"

The voice continued for the next few moments. I felt compelled to run at the creature and tackle it head on. I felt insulted and offended by whatever this thing was as if it had been toying with me the entire time. Was this something it got out for kicks? Or was there some hidden agenda going on? Fortunately, I didn't have the opportunity to find out. Virgil grabbed me by the back of my utility harness and hurled me onto the elevator platform. Before we knew it, we were in the safety in Thunderbird Two's cockpit. Virgil powered up the thrusters. As we took off, I stared down at the pitch darkness below us. It felt satisfying to know that we left whatever it was down there.

Checking the time, I realised how long we were out there for. Two hours had elapsed during the ordeal. I didn't want to question it, however. I didn't say anything for the entire trip home. Virgil didn't either. Whatever that thing was, it really took the energy out of my both physically and mentally. How do you come to terms with something like that that's completely beyond human comprehension? It wasn't an animal. It wasn't anything that we had witnessed before yet somehow, I had a nagging suspicion that the GDF knew something about it.

The sun rose up over the ocean as we made our final approach to Tracy Island. Despite being all of those miles away, I kept thinking that we were being followed home. I kept imagining a scenario where the creature had somehow stowed away in the pod or had somehow secured itself onto the hull. I just chalked it up to shock thinking that a nice hot shower would solve it and help me relax. Everyone was still asleep when we touched down. Virgil didn't say a word to me. I collapsed on the lounge sofa and watched as he silently slinked away into his room. I never saw him again until lunchtime the next day. After an hour of decompressing, I finally headed for the shower before collapsing on my bed.

Those voices stuck with me for the rest of that day and they have done ever since. I remember sitting in the kitchen with something to eat. Gordon had sat next to me asking me all these questions about what happened to Virgil. They sounded muffled. All I could hear were those words. Anyway, it was 2pm and John had a situation come up which required Thunderbird's Two and Four. While they were gone, Kayo decided to monitor the situation. She knew that I hadn't been sleeping but against my wishes she sent me to my room so I could get some rest. Instead, I was on my computer, making calls to GDF officials and representatives. I needed to know what that thing was. Things became even more mysterious when I found the GDF had been blocking my calls and deleting my messages. Even Colonel Casey herself refused to pick up every time I tried to reach her. I threw myself back on the bed spread and pondered for a while. Did we stumble on a secret that we were not supposed to know?

For the rest of the day, I surfed the net researching various myths and legends that spun stories of mythical and evil creatures. Now as I've stated at the beginning of the log entry, I've always been a rational skeptic. I never really thought I'd see myself reading up on mythical monsters yet strangely, something was telling me to look. I came to a page which had some information on a particular monster. My eyes widened as I made note of this monster's traits. A lot of corresponded with my sighting the previous night. The creature was known as a "Skinwalker." It said that a Skinwalker was a humanoid creature that could take the shape of someone else in order to terrorise its victim. Essentially, It was a shape shifter.

It was easy to come up with a theory at this point. I concluded that the GDF was concealing a Skinwalker at one of their installations. It triggered the emergency signal so it could prey on the first person who would respond. That person was me. It then studied me, took my form to scare Virgil and then mimicked my voice to mock me.

It sounds silly, right? Well, I can assure you that the experience was real and it was genuinely terrifying. I just don't think I can tell anyone about it. I truly believe that seeing is believing and that we shouldn't take anything as something fabricated because it could happen to you. I don't know if I'll keep the log entry. I certainly don't know if I should play it to anyone. I guess I'm revealing all of this because I haven't had anyone to talk to about it. It just feels right, you know? I just wish that the GDF wouldn't keep secrets like that because of the potential dangers those secrets might conceal. This was a grim insight into the open possibilities that we are not alone.

Scott Tracy Personal Video Log. End Recording.


	2. The Shadow Man

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Shadow Man**

 **by Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This is the second tale in my Halloween One-Shot trilogy.**

 **This one-shot is set in the months between "Legacy" and "Earthbreaker"**

Kayo's Video Log entry. Recording.

I have night terrors. I've always had them since I was a child. They have become a part of my life although I can distinctively remember my therapist saying that I would grow out of them by the time I'd reach my late teens. With my life the way it is now, it gets hard to tell the difference between what is reality and what is just a twisted nightmare caused by the stress and trauma of my family name. I was given the name "Kyrano." A name that sometimes feels like a curse, but I've always cherished my status as a "Tracy." Whether you chose to believe in curses or not, They do feel real to me. Especially last night when I had yet another traumatic experience. I had gone to bed early after a long night on patrol. With my traitorous uncle behind bars, I thought I could rest easy knowing that my family name had it's honour restored, but I didn't feel relaxed at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

I was asleep in my room. Nothing seemed out of place at first. It was a fairly warm night as it usually was which meant that I'd have my windows open. Sometimes the cool breeze would cause me to wake up for a few minutes. Usually, I would just roll over and go back to sleep, but this time, something was wrong. I couldn't explain it at first but I met a negative sensation as if someone was in the room watching me. That invasion of privacy feeling lingered for the next few minutes as I tried to drift back off to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. I pulled myself out of bed to make myself a hot chocolate thinking that it would help send me back to sleep, but before I could get to the door, I stopped to see the door knob turn by itself. I watched on defensively as it swung open. A hand reached for the light switch on the door. It flicked on and I sighed when I saw Alan standing there in the doorway. However, something was wrong. He looked petrified, almost as if he was about to burst into tears. Despite my partial fatigued state, I rushed over to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he trembled slightly. "You're shaking. Hey, It's okay."

Alan pulled away from me slightly. He looked up at me. I could see the fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Kayo. I don't know what to do." He replied. "There's a man in the lounge."

"A man?" I asked him. "What man? There's no one here except the family."

Alan began to shed a few tears. Why was he so frightened? He rarely freaked out like this.

"I'm telling you, there's a man in our lounge right now." He continued. "He's big, and...and he has no face."

"Alan, have you been watching "The Fog" again?"

He shook his head. "No. I was just going into the kitchen to get a snack when I heard footsteps coming from the lounge. I went to see who it was and that's when I saw him. He looked like a giant... well... shadow. I called out to him but then he screamed at me."

As he wiped the tears that were strolling down his cheeks, I knew that his claims were true. He sat down on the bed while I reached for a box under my bed. I grabbed a torch from under my bed and proceeded to step out into the hallway. Alan's anxiety began to hit me as I felt him cuddle up to me from behind. We quietly headed towards the kitchen, trying not to disturb the others. I decided to assure Alan by keeping completely calm, but the truth was, I just felt this sense of dread. All the lights were off and I wanted to keep it that way. If it was indeed an intruder then I knew that I could use the shadows to my advantage.

We made it to the kitchen and were met with the sound of silence. A small beam of light flooded into the Kitchen from the lounge. When the Moon is up, it's rays shine right through the patio windows and into the lounge. It sometimes gets so bright that it also enters the kitchen area. Wow was it tense in there? The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Alan leant himself up against the breakfast bar. He silently pointed to the direction of where he saw the shadow figure.

"He's in there," he whispered. "I don't want to go in there."

"Stay here," I replied with a whisper. "I'll go and check it out."

"Please hurry back?" Alan said as he watched me enter the moonlit lounge.

I can tell you now. The lounge definitely was the centre of the problem. As I stepped in there, it felt as if I had hit a wall of negative energy. The whole room was rife with it. The moon's bright rays lit up a majority of the lounge. Visibility was good. The stars even twinkled in the sky. As I shone my flashlight around the circular room, I heard the faint sound of footsteps pacing the outer ring behind me. I froze up just listening to them. They were distinctive, heavy boot steps that gradually grew louder. At that moment, I realised that they were approaching my position. Adrenaline kicked in almost immediately. I became convinced that I was about to take down an intruder. Oh, how I wished it was an intruder. I jumped and spun around to face the space behind me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Something or someone was standing there, only I couldn't see who it was.

This giant shadow man stood there a few feet directly in front of me. Its torso was thick and dense but it's lower half was transparent. It was so dark and with a defined shape but I couldn't make out any features. I had prepared to strike him but a deep sense of paralysis had hit me. I wasn't moving anywhere. Suddenly, my anger turned into fear as the mysterious shadow man shifted slightly. I remained immobile for the next few moments. It then spoke in a deep, warped voice that sent chills down my spine.

"I've been looking for you, Kayo Kyrano." "Your time has come!"

The voice grew louder and gained depth. Its demonic tone unleashed a wave of fear which swept across the room. I had never felt so threatened before. It was possible that this negative energy was here to consume this home, torment this family but most of all it had picked me as it's target. I had to do something and fast. I was able to gather my wits and break the motionless bond that had a hold over me. I made my move but the Shadow man seemed to be one step ahead. It reseeded to the corner of the room where it then waited. I chased after it only for it to dart away. It took me that long to realise that it was trying to lead me to another part of the villa. I wondered if it was a trap.

I darted after it. All my energy focused on catching this thing. I needed answers badly. As I made it into the kitchen, the dark and sinister atmosphere intensified. To my horror, Alan was gone. My heart pounded as I began to fear the worst for my little brother. Before I could take another step, a hand appeared and grabbed my ankle. I shone my light towards my foot and he was. Alan had hidden under the table. This time, he couldn't speak. His face was white as a sheet and his eyes were red where he had been crying uncontrollably. I leant down to his level and extended my arm. He pulled his arm away from mine. He didn't want coming out.

"Alan. Come on." I said as I tried to persuade him to come with me. "We need to wake the others. We can end this."

Alan tried to speak but he was petrified. He slowly pointed his finger upwards and said.

"It's...up there."

The chills began to set in over my body. This situation seemed to be getting real by the minute. I tilted my head upwards to face the ceiling. It was there, hovering directly over us. Before I could react, it scuttled across the ceiling like a spider and slipped away into the shadows. I couldn't let it know that I was afraid. Negative energies feed off fear, anger and despair and I did intend to let it get what it wants. The sound of footsteps returned. They reverberated off the walls. The crockery shook and clanked. All the alarm bells sounded in my mind. The shadow man hadn't left the room. I had the impression that it was playing a game with us. Especially with me.

I paced around the kitchen a few times, keeping my ears tuned in on the footsteps. I tried to keep Alan in the middle of the room where I could see him. There was nothing I could do. For all I knew, the shadow man could have anticipated my plan to grab Alan and make a break for the hangar bay. This continued on for a few minutes until that same warped deep demonic voice caught me off guard once again.

"You can't outsmart me." "You don't deserve this. Any of this." "Soon you will see that you belong to me." "Once I take your family away from you and everything that you hold dear!"

The Shadow man meant it. I watched on in horror as an unseen force grabbed Alan by the legs and pulled him out from under the table. I screamed in agonising pain as I helplessly watched my brother being dragged away into the shadows. His fingers scratched up the kitchen floor. My screams had been silenced. Nobody could hear me. A familiar feeling had set over the room. I was completely alone. This is what the shadow man had planned from the beginning. It was out to get me from the start, but I still didn't know why. Alan's screams echoed in the darkened hallway until they faded into thin air. I couldn't understand how the others couldn't have heard them. Did the evil entity take them first?

With nowhere left to run, I made a break for my room. It was the only place left in the villa where I could feel safe. The elongated corridor seemed to expand into this dark endless void. It felt like I was about to enter the lair of the beast. There was some sense of purpose to all of this. Like the shadow man wanted me to come this way. I wandered aimlessly for what seemed like forever until I approached the vicinity of my room. Tired and disoriented with tears streaming down my cheeks, I began to randomly say things that I wasn't consciously aware of.

"Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, John, Grandma...Brains. I'm sorry...I love you all."

As I got to my door, I was taken by surprise once again. It all happened so quickly. The door swung open moments before a violent force hurled me into my room. I rolled across the floor with such a force that I hit my head up against my desk chair. My vision had blurred slightly. I could make out a figure that seemed to blot out the moonlight behind it. The shadow man was in my room. I tried to get up but something was keeping me down. I couldn't move my arms or legs anymore. I felt that this was well and truly it. The game was over.

"Why do you want me!?" I cried. "You've won your little game now just tell me who you are!?"

"Oh, this wasn't a game my child." The voice replied. "This was a statement."

"A statement?" I asked. "Show yourself to me!"

To my surprise, the shadow man complied. I watched on as it took a few steps away from where I was sitting. Still sitting there motionless, I observed the dark shadow mass closely as it began to shift and change form. A human face slowly emerged from the shadow. It was being assembled together like they were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Slowly and surely, the features came into view. My heart sank deeper and deeper. This thing took the form of a man I hoped that I'd never see again. It had turned into... my Uncle? How could the Hood be here? I had entered a complete state of denial. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. He couldn't have come here to get me...could he?

"Remember me, Tanusha?" It said as it spoke in his evil, manipulative voice. "You will never be free of me. We share the same blood you and me."

"No, this can't be!" I replied, shaking my head violently. "You're in jail. I watched them take you away!"

"You don't understand any of this at all," it said with a deep snarl. "Only my body is incarcerated, but my essence, my true energy, my being is here. It's a part of the fabric that makes up your DNA. You well never be free of me, Tanusha."

"So is that it? Are you going to kill me!?"

The entity grinned. "Why would I do that, my child? No, this is your wake-up call. Sure you may hide in a false sense of security, but you are a Kyrano and you will always be a Kyrano. This family won't protect you forever..."

I began to cry as desperation set in. The entity had the delight of feeding off my energy. It swept towards me. It's eyes turned into two, bright, dark red balls of fire.

"You will always be mine, Tanusha. YOU WILL BE MINE FOREVER!"

Suddenly, everything went dark and foggy. I woke up in a pool of my own sweat. I was still in bed. I couldn't work out what had happened as my heart pounded my chest. I could see light leaking under my doorway. I had to get out there and see if this was still a part of the dream. I raced out into the hallway, still unable to talk. The sinister atmosphere, the intense darkness. It had all gone. Everything appeared to be back to normal. Distraught and delirious, I wandered out into the lounge where I was met with a bright ambient light.

Gordon had been pulling one of his weekends all night movie marathons. He lay there on the couch watching the holo-TV suite when he heard me enter the room. He turned around to see me standing there with my face white as a sheet. He paused his film and called me over.

"Hey, Kayo? Are you okay?" He asked me.

I didn't reply. Instead, he watched as I silently walked towards him and sat down next to him. I had had enough. I had just had a horrible experience. It was my time to just process it all. I started to break down in front of him with the tears streaming down my cheeks. Gordon didn't say a thing. He gently placed my head into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, it's okay," he said gently as he kissed me on the forehead. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I just had an a...terrible nightmare." I simply explained. "I need help, Gordon. I just need help."

I stayed with him in the lounge until the sun appeared in the sky. We were both asleep until we heard the sprite cheery sounds of Alan entering the lounge. I was so relieved to see him, untouched, but I couldn't tell him. In the hours that followed, I shared my nightmare experience with Scott. He was very concerned and even offered to call a doctor so he could see me. I'm now on the waiting list to speak to a therapist. I have to get to the route of this shame and guilt that is infesting my family name. I can't go through that nightmare again. Until I get to see a therapist, I will never sleep again.

Kayo Kyrano Personal Log entry. End recording.


	3. The Ouija Board Message

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Ouija Board Message**

 **by Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This is the third and final one shot for my Halloween Specials collection.**

Gordon Tracy Personal Log Entry: Begin Recording.

I can't get over the events that have happened here this evening. Seriously, it's crazy. This family did a potentially dangerous this evening by opening a door to plane that we can't even begin to understand. Yet at the same time, it was actually kinda fun. This is going to be hard to explain so I guess I should get on with it the best I can. We did an Ouija board session in the lounge without experience, without knowledge of what dangers they could bring. We never really owned a board before until Grandma picked one up during a trip to the mainland. She loved to collect antiques as it was a past time of hers, but she never really knew what it was until she brought it back to the island. Alan discovered it this evening as he was doing the chores around the villa. He showed it to all of us with confusion. Virgil did some research into it and that's when we knew what it was. However, there wasn't really any real concern over it. We just put it to one side and just carried on with the rest of the day.

The Afternoon had set in. We had dealt with a huge rescue situation so we were pretty messy and exhausted from it. Everybody went to clean up and I decided to go and get some food. As I entered my room, I could see Grandma in my peripheral vision. I looked over to see her just sitting there staring at the Ouija board. She had placed it firmly on her lap, running her fingers gently down its wooden surface.

"What's the matter, Grandma?" I asked her as I entered her room. "Are you regretting your purchase of that thing or something?"

"No." She replied bluntly. "I just have a strange feeling that's all. It's as if I have the urge to use this thing."

I sat down next to her. I had learnt from our web findings earlier that using the board was a bad idea.

"Grandma, we did some research earlier into that thing. It's a dangerous tool for opening up doors to the spirit world." I explained to her. "You don't want to do that. You don't even know how to handle it."

Grandma looked over at me. Her eyes expressed a look of sincerity.

"Look, kid. I can't explain this, but my gut is telling me that this is important," she said defending her instincts. "I want to use this. Will you help me?"

How could I say no? After all, Grandma does an awful lot for this family. How could I begrudge her a little time to do something she wanted? I discussed the situation with the others after dinner. I was surprised at the mixed reactions I had received.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want to do it." huffed Scott.

"Don't always believe what you read, bro." Countered Alan. "It sounds like a blast.

"I don't know. We haven't had any experience with it. What do you think Virgil?"

Virgil was actually being level headed about it.

"Let me do the research into it and we'll go from there," he said. "I think Grandma should have this opportunity, just as long as we take the right precautions."

Scott still had doubt. He wasn't a skeptic anymore since his encounter with a Skinwalker so these things really put him on edge.

"Guys, whatever you decide to do, Grandma asked that the entire family be a part of it," I informed them. "So I'm going to call John and see if wants to be a part of it. Kayo and Brains should be there too."

Alan grinned. "Oh, this is going to be epic!"

Scott sighed. "Alright, but I'm doing this under protest."

Virgil rolled his eyes to the ceiling and gestured Scott to go with him. "Come on bro, let's do the research together. All we need is to find the right passages to say."

I went and made my call to John. He had heard of the Ouija board himself and agreed to come down, leaving the station in the hands of EOS. I don't think he fully knew what we were doing. He just treated it as an opportunity to leave the station for a few hours. Brains laughed at the idea but Kayo's scowl put him in check. She hadn't been sleeping because of her night terrors and felt that this session could give her answers.

Anyway, the sun began to set. It was now Ten PM and the family were ready to start. Grandma has placed the board with its Planchette on the holo-table. Alan switched off the lights while Scott lit some candles around us. The room lit up with a cosy glow. We all gathered in a tight circle assuring each other that we were going to do this properly. Virgil had found the passages to open and close the ceremony with. He gave them to Grandma as she was hosting this event. I won't say these words for the entry because I don't want to open up anything doorways unintentionally. I'll just say that Grandma did a smashing job at saying them calmly and correctly. We hovered our fingers over the planchette while she made sure that she was inviting only friendly and positive spirits to the board. All I know is that we were not supposed to put pressure on it as it could easily ruin the session.

Scott's doubt had completely diminished, Alan tried to conceal his excitement, Brain behaved and John held Kayo's hand for support. Virgil had placed a black notepad on the table. It was his task to write down any letters that were said. With that, we began. Grandma called out to the spiritual world. Nothing seemed to be happening at first. The temperature was warm, the atmosphere was calm and there were no indications of anything strange happening. That was until a cold blast of air swept through the lounge. It headed straight towards us, passing through Scott and onto the board. The cold blast of air hovered over our hands. The Planchette started to move. Grandma asked the same set of questions.

"Is there anybody here with us?"

The Planchette landed on "Yes"

"Are you good or are you evil?"

The Planchette landed on its first series of letters. Virgil concentrated as he wrote them down in order.

"I" "A" "M" "A" "F" "R" "I" "E" "N" "D." The Planchette stopped.

"I am a friend," Virgil said as he read out the letters.

Grandma nodded gently. "A friend. Are you here to warn us?"

The Planchette landed on "No."

"Then are you here to guide us?"

The Planchette moved to yes.

Scott and Alan looked at each other. Was this really happening?

Grandma thought back to her instincts which had earlier on in the day.

"I sense you earlier didn't I? Was it you?"

The Planchette moved back slightly before it repeated it's action. "Yes."

Then suddenly, before she could ask another question, it started to pick up speed and darted across the board. It hit letters on its own accord. Virgil jotted down the letters, but he found it hard to keep up. Everybody stared at the board in complete awe for the next few minutes. As soon as the Planchette stopped moving, All eyes shifted onto Virgil. He gulped heavily.

"Umm...It just said. "Have Manifested In dreams,"he said. "What could that mean?"

Grandma then turned to the board and asked. "Who's dreams have you manifested in? Point to the person? Show us who's dreams?"

Now no word of a lie, the Planchette slowly turned it's head on the board. It then crawled across and stopped. It's arrowhead was facing Kayo. Her eyes widened as she grasped John's hand with fear. The thing was, this revelation had actually supported a theory that Scott had made only days before. He kept it from us all this time. See, Kayo had been having reoccurring dreams where she would wake up in bed and see this slender woman with long brown hair, wearing a white dress. She shared the details with Scott and it made his stomach turn.

Scott turned to her and said. "Kayo, I think it's about time we told everyone here what we think has been going on?"

Kayo closed her eyes and nodded. "Guys, I've been seeing a woman in my dreams. She's very young, pretty and had long brown hair. She always took my hand and said that she was there for me. I told Scott the other day and we believe that I've been seeing... your mother."

Everybody froze. Even Brains couldn't reply. Kayo gave us the description and as much as it sounds crazy, it did fit the description of our mum. Scott slumped towards the board. He wanted to confirm this.

"Are you, Lucille Tracy?" He asked.

The Planchette responded. It moved back to "Yes."

A flood of mixed emotion swept across the board. We almost broke the circle but Grandma persuaded us to press on with it. The thing was, we didn't have a clue how to react to this. We were talking to our mum. Alan fell silent, Scott began to well up, John rubbed his forehead, Virgil kept a calm composure which wasn't like him. As for me, well I just wanted to continue. I wanted to know more about what she was doing there on the other side. There were so many questions. Grandma asked each of us if we wanted to ask her anything? Scott couldn't get his words together. The others seemed a bit hesitant. I guess in a way, I took one for the team and asked the one question that everybody wanted to know.

"Mum, Is dad up there with you?"

The Planchette moved to "No." Oh, my god, it was the biggest sense of relief that we could ever ask for. All this time, we had considered the morbid possibility that dad was never coming home because he was no longer alive. Just one simple word, just one simple answer changed our perspectives. We didn't leave it there, though. Alan managed to ask the next question.

"Are you watching over us?"

It turned out she did and she still does. I could go on for hours but it's getting late. To sum it all up, the planchette danced across the board for hours. We were receiving one heartfelt message after another. She even promised to see to it that no negative energies would harm us or enter the board. Emotion filled the room. We all laughed with jokes and we cried happy tears. It was the feeling as if we were properly bonding with her after all these years. I wished the moment could have lasted forever. We all did, but like all good things, she announced that she had to leave and that it was time for Grandma to close the session. A brief moment of sadness swept the room as she read out the closing passage, thanking Lucille for being here.

Everybody went to bed happy that night. It's now 4 in the morning and I'm still awake. I'm currently riding an energy fix thanks to that session. As I'm sitting here recording this, I'm constantly thinking about her. See, we miss her every single day. Just knowing that she's watching over us is probably the biggest motivator we could ever ask for. Well, that and searching for dad. I don't think Kayo has ever felt more accepted into the family either. John has decided to stay the night before heading back to the space station and Brains has slinked away into his lab. For a skeptic who boasted that science had explanations for everything, he never said a word. The biggest thing we have learnt though is that Dad is still alive. He's out there somewhere probably fighting for survival. I just wish that Mum knew where he was.

Before I finish this log entry, I just want to state that Ouija Boards can be dangerous so never use one unless you're in control and are prepared to handle them. We got lucky because anything could have come through and it could have done us harm. Virgil has kept the pad he used and has locked it away in a safe box so we can cherish this moment. I hope that we get to contact her again someday. We love you, mum. Please never ever leave us.

Gordon Tracy Personal Log Entry. End Recording.


End file.
